


Love is the Moment

by Lily_Silvergarden



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Silvergarden/pseuds/Lily_Silvergarden
Summary: Its time for the first annual Chaldea Capture the Love Flag Dance. This will be a series of drabbles as requested by you the readers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can place your request in the comments or send them directly to me in my tumblr asks where these drabbles will also by posted. My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serahfalconn.

Now to the servants and master of Chaldea random events weren’t really that random and were expected. The events could take place anywhere from a dream to a rayshift gone wrong. However no matter how crazy an event was fighting was always involved. This event decided to be difficult in not only prohibiting fighting but the only way to clear it was that a certain amount of love flags needed to be raised. What is this wondoruous event you may ask? Well it’s the first ever Annual Chaldea Capture the Flag Dance! You are allowed to request pairings however there are a few rules:

** 1\. No Incest **

Ex. Karna/Arjuna unless canon

** 2\. No Pedophilia **

This includes characters who are adults but look like children ex Hans

** 3\. Characters can be reused for different pairings **

** 4\. Sequels can be requested **

** 5\. Any character from the fate series can be used **

Current Pairings to Write:

Karna/Sieg*WIP*

Gudako/Moses (friendship)

Gudako/Romani (Happy End)

Moses/Ozymandias (Familial)

Romani/Merlin 

Pairings already written:

~~ Gudako/Romani ~~


	2. After Midnight-Romani/Ritsuka (Gudako)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by Kingpaganmin and the goal was to make them cry so hopefully I accomplished that.

“This is definitely new.” Ritsuka was not expecting the new event to be taking place at Chaldea after being chased out, but it was nice to see her former home decked out in decorations. Even better there wasn’t any fighting allowed so the atmosphere was nice and calm. The few servants who had tried to fight soon found themselves tangled up in decorations.

“Not bad, huh?” Gold met light green as a delighted smile stretched across a heart shaped face.

“Looking good, Romani. Let me guess Da Vinci threatened to take all of your Magi*Mari items if you didn’t join in the fun?” Da Vinci had made it her second job to keep an eye out for the doctor even if it meant pushing him to be more social than he was comfortable with. 

“That’s not too hard a guess though it is nice to have some downtime from protecting humanity and the chaos that usually follows it.” Dressed in a simple black vest with a white long sleeve underneath and black dress pants and shoes, it really brought out brightness of his red hair and green eyes. Da Vinci had good taste.

“I’m surprised you aren’t already on the dance floor given your many admirers.” It was true many of the servants were glancing over waiting for Ritsuka to choose who she would prefer to dance with. That was the reason for the fighting earlier in fact a few of the servants were still tangled up.

“Romani would you care to dance?” Ritsuka almost wished she was in a suit again as the temperature dropped below zero and goosebumps covered her arms. She knew that most of the servants didn’t trust Romani but this was ridiculous and a little annoying. Romani had done everything he possibly could to support every mission to the point of losing many nights of sleep.

“Uhh Ritsuka I don't think this is a good idea.” Romani, for some reason, liked to act as if he was scared of many things yet when Lev had blown up Chaldea, Romani had been the first to act and did his best despite the confusion. He deserved to have some fun too and with that in mind Ritsuka happily dragged him out onto the dance floor.

“You’re not a bad dancer Romani.” It was odd to be dancing with someone taller than her and was leading. Last time she danced had been with someone around her height with Ritsuka having to lead. Now Romani wasn’t the best dancer, he was a bit too gangly for it but he wasn’t stepping on her toes so it was a win.

“Ritsuka, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you done so far. Chaldea was really lucky to have a master like you come to us.”

“I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s help.” All the servants who answered her summons and even those within the singularities gave it their all to protect humanity.

“However you still have a lot to do.” Why was Romani’s hair and eyes changing coloring? What was going on?

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Chaldea was....warping. It was like Chaldea could no longer keep its shape as it twisted to and fro.

“There are those who seek to trap you within the deepest of your desires.” Her desires....no more fighting...and...

“Solomon. How are you here?” He died to save all of them. How was he here? Ars Nova erased his existence even from the Throne of Heroes, he shouldn’t be here.

“There are things that not even I can ignore such as using myself as a bait to trap you.” Did Solomon somehow act from his time using clairvoyance?

“Don’t worry about how I am here. Run for the exit door. The dream is collapsing if you don’t wake before it does, well I don’t think you will like the state you will be in.” Romani pushed Ritsuka towards the exit. Ritsuka steeled herself even it meant Romani was sacrificing himself for her again! Thankfully the exit wasn’t too far from where they had been dancing. Had he planned that?

As she looked back again she was struck by that lonely figure standing and looking gently. His mouth moved and though Ritsuka could no longer hear him, the word “go” resounded in her mind. Gold eyes snapped open as Ritsuka pulled herself into a sitting position. As long as she was alone, nobody would see the tears that kept falling for a future that would never be. 


	3. An Egyptian Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflowershipping's drabble. Moses/Ozy platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a long time to write this because I wanted to do it my way and so I needed to do a lot of research. Sources are going to be listed at the bottom of the page. Most of the Moses research came from me talking to people who have done actual bible studies so I don't have a source page for that.

Ritsuka knew she was in a dream. It wasn’t uncommon for masters to see their servants’ life in a dream. Heck Mash’s life had forcefully invaded her dreams many times. Also she had a tendency of being kidnapped her dreams so this was really nothing new. Golden walls decorated with almost lifelike pictures caught her eyes immediately. It was odd to see such wonder after being surround by the cold, sterile walls of Chaldea for so long. Two voices seemed to echo these very empty halls. It took but a moment for Ritsuka to find the source.

Two men, one young and one very old, seemed to be bitterly arguing against each other. The younger one was definitely much older than Ritsuka, herself, maybe around Romani’s age. The older man seemed to be struggling to talk and his very apparent frustration was probably making it worse.

“Y-y-you’re father must h-have replied by now! I have even sent my own letters to the Valley of the Queens!” Tears seemed to be gathering in the old man’s purple eyes from the sheer anger of dealing with this young man.

“It’s funny how easy it is for letters to get lost.” The young man casually tossed a tied papyrus into the flame.

“Are y-you really going to step all over your parent’s desires, especially that of your late Mother’s, Amun! This is your final warning. S-stop this now!” The old man was finally crying now.

“While my father is away, I am acting pharaoh. I’m not going to bow down to the demanding words of some lowly shepherd.” Amun sent the old shepherd away.

The old man made his way back to the slums of the city where his siblings were waiting to hear. Both his siblings were quick to help him to a seat.

“How did it go with the crown prince?” His brother Aaron asked as he fetched him a glass of water. Speaking was hard for him which is why he usually left that to Aaron who was the superior at words when it came to the two of them.

“H-he won’t listen to anything but those s-snake advisors who killed his m-mother. Did y-you spread the word to everyone.” He said as he took a sip and a bite of the bread his sister Miriam handed to him. Thankfully she had remembered he didn’t like sweet things and didn’t add honey to it. 

“Everyone in the city, Hebrew and Egyptian know to prepare the ritual and paint their doors. The only ones to suffer will be the ones who caused us suffering, Moses.”

Moses couldn’t keep the tears back. Ramses, who was still very much grieving the loss of his beloved wife, would now grieve for his oldest son who would die from his own foolishness.

Gold eyes snap opened. Poor Ozymandias to have had to suffer two losses so close together. Maybe the Sun King would let her play with the sphinx and coax him to play with them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources:  
> Amun Face Reconstruction: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b5/48/ac/b548ac7714c6e11f5ce5439041176edd.jpg  
> Amun: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amun-her-khepeshef  
> Facts about Moses: https://www.beliefnet.com/entertainment/movies/7-facts-about-moses-movies-always-get-wrong.aspx  
> Nefertari: https://www.history.com/news/archaeologists-identify-mummified-legs-as-queen-nefertaris  
> https://www.ancient-egypt-online.com/nefertari.html  
> Ramses II: https://www.ancient.eu/Ramesses_II/  
> https://www.britannica.com/biography/Ramses-II-king-of-Egypt


End file.
